When Failure Isn't an Option
by lifeisahiddenriddle
Summary: Summary: Reincarnation is more common than most people thought. OC-inserts.
1. The mad child

**Note: **

**Some lyrics used from The Rasmus "In the Shadows" **

**Also I do not own Naruto. Plus I'm too poor to buy it out of the creator.**

**Summary: Reincarnation is more common than most people thought. OC-insects. **

When Failure Isn't an Option:

The _Mad _Child

Iwagakure:

_If my time was limited,_

_I would tell that special someone I love them_

_Would say what I'd always wanted to say_

_Finally knowing that I'm true_

_If my time was limited,_

_I'd tell my friends they're the best_

_Tell the world who I am_

_If my time was limited… _(Limited)

_I see my world crashing, down, down_

There was darkness, I felt like my eyes were closed but I knew they were open. It was so dark that I couldn't see my hand that was right in front of me. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was bored. I don't remember why I was consumed into darkness. But I do know is that I was taken away from someplace. My world I think, am I dreaming? I sighed as the darkness tightens its hold on me again.

In a split second there was darkness, and then I felt a powerful push. The force pushed me violently out of the darkness. I cried out my first painful breathes into this strange giant place. What confused me was why I was light enough to be cradled around like a baby. I saw no actual people or objects; it was all fuzzy and unclear. I didn't understand a thing these giants said so I cried and cried. There was no mother waiting for me.

My eyes grew stronger as the days passed. I was filled with images of people with awesome powers I knew it would be impossible. I didn't say anything though; I felt their eyes on me. I stayed quiet and watched as they dwindled. In the upcoming years I would learn that they were my family and they were ninjas dying in missions. I held no memory of my mother. But I had a father figure that surrounded me a lot. I took nothing for granted, because I felt like he would turn into those people that disappeared forever. I was comforted by his dark brown eyes, his strong low voice.

As I grew older to the point where I could walk, (wobble more like it) I noticed a strange metal forehead protector on my father. He noticed and told me what it was called. I was grateful as the years rolled on that I could communicate with them better. When I was maybe two months old my father took me on a stroll around the village. I was surrounded by rock. The mountains were huge and the people looked tough.

My father merely laughed at my amazement, "Kyoko-chan" he started, "This is our village, your home Iwagakure." His hands tighten around me as I look at the view.

_Iwagakure_…my home, I thought back. _Oh shit!_

I didn't know what to say, because my mind wasn't that fuzzy I knew that I heard that place before. It was familiar; it was a fictional place from Naruto. And it looked like I was taken away and placed to Iwa. What the hell was I going to do now?

…

**I gave nothing to this world. I held no talent that people would iodize me for. I am no god. I am nothing but an existence that lived. I had no value; I had nothing really to contribute to **_**this **_**society. I hold no charm, no smarts, nor beauty. So I beg you, tell me why am I here? Tell me your sick joke on why I am here? Tell me god, no, presence, divine power, why I exist here? What can**_** I**_** do for **_**your**_** amusement? What is my purpose to **_**this **_**world? Why am I mocked with fictional characters talking to me? Why am I a mere child again? Please all powerful presence, why did you allow me this troublesome situation? Why am I in this **_**reincarnation**_** business? Please tell me…**

**-the **_**mad**_** child**

This world was dangerous; it wasn't the show I watched. I wasn't stupid. My father was a Shinobi of Iwa, and so was the rest of my family. I don't tell anyone my dreams, the passed episodes and the chapters I had read. They would believe I would be crazy. Days ago I came home from school; I had just finished my graduation test, when I heard my father talking to my last living sister Amaya about the Third Shinobi War. He would be leaving later today.

My heart grew cold, I was living in a time where there was war, and since I was born into Iwa, Konoha would not trust me. But then should I even try and help Konoha at all? They didn't see eye to eye with my village, but I—

I didn't finish my thought; instead I loudly announced my arrival and pretended that I never heard their conversation. They were proud of my promotion and for that I let myself smile; I became one for their sakes.

Journals are meant to be kept in secret. They told me information is gold, though my words are meaningless, I pretend that my words do hold some importance. I keep this hidden, my father knows nothing. I do wish I was important, but if I did accomplish something, it would be that I became a number. I was a number in the army for their disposal. I guess that will have to do. I am a ninja, isn't that cool. (Note the sarcasm.) I never thought ninjas were pure. They were tainted as _fuck _(pardon my French), the whole persona that they were heroes was laughable. Killing other beings was not what I consider to be fun and easy. But it was a daily battle we ninja faced. (Well not me yet.) I still haven't received a mission that required for me to kill on order. And to be honest I was very happy, aren't I a weird ninja. I guess I was weak on that department. But I was okay with that, it meant_ I_ was _still_ human.

I won't quit though I don't want to die useless. I hate war, but I will jump in to keep my people safe. I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't mean the village, I'm referring to my friends, team and family. They motivate me to survive and live. I'm okay with that, I'm selfish, and I'm human. I personally like being human right now. Because that means I can love and treasure, but I don't want to hate. But I do everyday in fact. I won't ramble about that though (maybe later).

What do I hope to gain after this war? I don't know, but I do hope I'll know. I like to blame myself for many things. But I guess that means that's me right? Plus I have a habit of rambling. Rambling is fun. Maybe I should write a book. Ha! I would love that very much. But for now I have a lot of things to do before that is possible.

I hope I can protect my family though. I hope I can survive in this war-like life.

…

**In the shadows I feel safe. I've been waiting for tomorrow. They say that I must kill before I can I feel safe. But I, I'd rather kill myself then to turn like their slave. In the shadows I'd been trying to find a cure for this cancer. I'm dying. I'd been waiting, someone help me**

**-the **_**mad **_**child **

…

My father was a loving parent; he was strict when it called for it. He was caring and supported you when you needed it. All he asked for in return was for me to be proud of my village and to be a ninja. I did that because I owned him that. One thing I remembered clearly was he hated Konoha. You couldn't talk about Konoha at his face. He preached about how Iwa was better and it would crush Konoha during war. I loved my father but, I couldn't say I agreed with him.

When I was given a mission with my team I was scared. We all went through it and when we were close to finishing our mission I saw red. In that silent field I saw many people I knew and saw briefly in the village. My stomach felt funny but I kept walking. My team was here to treat some of the survivors. When I was in mid-thought there was an explosion.

I was carried off down a hill, when I finally stopped rolling I heard their voices. My heart sank and I got up quickly. I ran toward the direction of their screams. There I was proved wrong, Konoha was evil, just like my father said. One lone Konoha-nin took out his sword out of my sister's chest. She was dead; my father in the other hand was still alive, barley.

Out of my stupidity I gasped, in that mid second the Konoha-nin pinpointed my direction and flashed behind me. Two strong hands grip my neck and restricted my hands. My father watched in pain as the Konoha-nin was choking me. My sight was getting hazy but I could still see my father yelling. It loosened and then I felt a punch in the stomach. It became very dark in that instant. When I woke up he was gone just like my father and sister. I knew my father was gone because that same sword that murdered my sister was in his chest.

I won't lie, I hate myself right now. I said I would be a good Shinobi. I said I would find a way to protect them, I said a lot of things, did that mean I was liar? I hope not, but I think I am. I'm sorry. But I wonder is that all I can say? 'I'm sorry', _Shit_, I'm sorry, that won't change anything, they're dead, never coming back and I have the nerve to say '_I'm sorry'_. I'm trash, horrible, weak, but most of_ useless_. I do not deserve to be alive. I should be dead, but here I am alive and hating myself. I don't like life and life doesn't like me back. I should shut the hell up. I really should…

Someone help the _mad_ child before things get worse.

…

**War is an ugly beast. It's a raging fire. I'm being sent away again. Konoha-nin here I come. I'm dying, I want to see **_**red**_**. I'm not me because I want to **_**see **_**red. I'm almost gone.**

**-the **_**mad**_** child**

…

I can see them shiver as the killings are being performed. I blink away my innocence. How long has it been since I cried, days, weeks, months? It doesn't matter, I test my balance, and then I strike. They aren't shivering anymore. I see red but not Konoha red; I feel pity in my stomach. I move forward and signal the rest to follow. I want to see red just like my father.

"I'm I a lost cause?" I whisper in the wind. I want to stop myself from being a tool. But I rather like being useful, I like- love the power I had to see growth as a ninja. I wanted my father to be proud of me. My hands aren't pure, so why should I continue to try. It was stupid, I settled in my pace as the green engulfed my vision. My body was itching for red, war was hideous. However, it gave me the perfect excuse to smile for my father; he would have loved to see Konoha red. So what would his loving child do? It would see Konoha red for the father's sake. Aren't I a good child? Admit it I am, my smile appears in my face, I believe it looked twisted for a ten year old. One of the numbers said quietly, "Konoha territory right up head." I looked up to see that my fellow number was correct, I heaved up a branch to be leveled with them, "Good morning" I said loudly enough for them to hear. "Would you like to see your demise?" I ended with a smile for my father. _Are you watching father?_ I ask as I jump in mid-air. … I can laugh, I can cry (if I try really hard). Can I consider myself to be human right now? Heal me, take me higher dear divine power. But you won't do that. I'm smiling though a part of me that is dominated loves to see red. It cannot be saved. I'm sad to say that war was not suited for me. Instead it corrupted me. I don't think heaven would allow me to enter, for I enjoyed a few of my tasks. Come divine power will you forgive me? Yes- no, at least answer me, I have a stupid voice that wants to be saved. It's fading. I can tell. Can you keep a secret? I'm almost thankful that it's fading. My hesitation is almost nonexistent. (That's good for my job.) And I feel better when I complete my tasks. How long do you think I can pull off this red streak? -the _mad _child … There was a lot of red in the field; my fellow numbers were wiping off the red off their weapons. I cast a glance at one Konoha-nin as its being tied down for questioning. What a pity I couldn't see red from that one. I went down towards it and sat next to it. I wiped off the blood off my sword and hummed while doing so, the captured Konoha-nin didn't comment on my cheery behavior, "Oi, ninja-san" I started. It didn't say anything so I tried again, "I said: 'Oi, ninja-san'" still nothing, "Do you want something to drink?" I pulled my canteen and offered it some, it wasn't poisoned. I promise.

I wasn't going to be friendlier anymore, it didn't appreciate my niceness. So I drank my water and went to the opposite side. I had enough of the Konoha-nin. I tucked in my canteen and I was signaled that we were off. I nodded and leaped forward following the numbers. I wonder now how long do I have to wait until war was over. But then did it really matter at this point? I wanted to see this red streak grow longer for my father. So then…I guess I should shut the hell up. We made great time as we made it to our lovely home in a few days. Iwagakure, oh my lovely home how I missed you. Dear Iwagakure have you missed me?

Things didn't change one bit, I ate, trained, and saw red. This was my life, I was granted this power, but I don't really want to play god. I know for sure that I am no God. Everyone else isn't bothered by this, they enjoy it. This is when I want that little voice to leave me. I only liked seeing red for my father that was it. I'm not lying, I think. I don't understand why Konoha doesn't like us, I liked us. They are not nice people, rather weak, and I don't like to see anything weak. It reminded me of myself. Iwagakure isn't a bad place, like many others say. I enjoyed my stay.

I won't lie they are interested on training their numbers. The militarily power is high, and I, a number must respect them for it. They are running a village during war, I am not, and I am a number. I know my place this time. I'm not sad, rather grateful that I'm not wasting my time questioning. I think my small inner voice it leaving. That's good.

…

**I never told anyone but red is not my favorite color. To be honest I liked orange, don't ask me why but I do. I have this weird feeling of butterflies when I see orange. It gives me hope; it's bright almost like yellow and the sun. I have dreams that one person will save this world. It doesn't involve me, I just watch this person fight. The person's strength is pure awesome, almost gold-like power and will. People keep telling me to work hard, and I do. I must be in perfect condition if I stay a number. That's one of the many requirements for being a number. I don't know what else to say but even though I like sunshine, I feel like it's not safe. Orange is fine but yellow is staring to scare me. Wish me luck unknown force for I am heading to war tomorrow light. **

**- The **_**mad **_**child**

It's the sun, its raging and killing, mixing with red. I ran to because it was an order. I can still hear the numbers dwindling in my empty hallow organ I call a heart. I can't help but feel weak. I keep running but that dreaded sun won't stop. The screams of death are catching up to me, and then just like that I fell into the ground. I grunted and tried to get up. It was useless I think he found me.

I felt the sun's power he's coming to finish me. Even though I'm shriving I try to tell myself this was okay. The sun will end it quickly. If what I heard was correct about Konoha, he would end it quickly because Konoha was weak like that. Yet Konoha was still strong because of that. They embraced the heart more than any other village. If I looked up at the sun would I see the Will of Fire? My shriving has stopped I look up at the sun in all his glory. My body hurts and I see him hesitate for a second.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Will you let me see my father again?" I can see him regain his position.

He knelt down, "Yes." He quietly says as he takes out a kunai knife.

I see my pathetic reflection from his weapon of choice. I got up; I didn't mind that my red streak would finish here. I really didn't. My little voice was rejoiced of this mad world would come to an end; I could finally rest now. My body relaxed and I knew he noticed. My forehead protector was not present, it must have fallen somewhere in the forest.

He was the sun, and even though I hated Konoha for what they did to my father and family, I couldn't help but feel happy to die from him. He looked strong; Konoha knew how to train them. I smiled, but this time I was thankful for him, I turned around for him to strike me in the back. I could finally see the world now and how truly ugly and red it was. But I still will love it because I was human; I had the right to be stupid. I was only ten after all. I smiled for the last time but for myself.

My last dreams told me that even though people told me I was born in Iwagakure, it was false. The sun raise his weapon, "Before I leave may I tell you something first?"

He paused, I took that as I sign to continue, "If you destroy the Kannabi Bridge it will go to your favor." I wanted this stupid war to end already, "The only reason why I'm telling you is because it is a vital pathway for Iwa's line of supplies."

He tensed, "How do you know this?" he was getting suspicious.

I took a breath and continued, "Because that was where I was supposed to go after this attack. I am a genin from Iwagakure. But I never liked war. So if I could stop it then I would. I will die anyways so there's no point in lying." I could feel his tense eyes watching me.

"Will you stop this hate? " I asked him, "Will you stop this stupid senseless war?" I wanted to hear his determination.

His body was still tense, "How old are you little you?" I couldn't look at him.

I was old enough to be a number for this bloodshed, "Ten." Why did I feel pity from his warm voice?

I sighed and looked the sky, "Thank-you." I turned around to see his eyes watching me, "I have no family, and my team is dead."

He was about to reply but I didn't allow him. I wanted to end this now.

I grab his hand that is currently holding his kunai knife and steady it towards my heart, "I never really wanted to be a ninja, but I wanted to protect those that I cared for. I failed at this, but…"I looked up to the sun, I couldn't read him, "if I were to leave this godforsaken world we call home then I want to leave knowing there were others."

I slightly cut my neck to make a point, "Others that view war was a plague, something that should have never been created. So I ask you again, will you stop this cycle of hatred?"

His eyes widen slightly, "No child should be exposed of this hate and blood." he keeps his kunai in place, "it is my dream to protect my village and become Hokage. "His eyes are getting softer, "You don't have to die."

I _don't_, but I have too, "its better this way." I smiled, "I have nothing else to give." I wanted out like the inner coward I was from the beginning.

His smile mirrored mine, "It was pleasure of meeting you—"

My voice was softer, "Tsuchi, Kyoko." I felt it now.

He nodded, "Namikaze, Minato". He slightly raised it and the last thing I saw was the sun and his sad eyes catching me.

Please safe this ugly place we call home Namikaze Minato. Please, unlike that divine power that has failed me countless of times with its silence…

…000…

(3,655 words/characters)


	2. Moving On

**Notes:**

**Again I do not own Naruto; if I did Naruto wouldn't be an orphan. **

**Some lyrics used by Jamestown Story "I don't wanna lose you"**

**These are all multiple OC self-inserts that come into Naruto-Universe but in different times. So they will all never meet. Just like ****Kyoko**** Tsuchi, ****life will never be easy. I hope it will make sense. **

**Summary: Reincarnation is more common than most people thought. OC-insects. **

…**000…**

When Failure Isn't an Option

Moving On

**Amegakure: **

Life never made sense to people in general. Many coped by their own way, for instants, I lived day by day. I lived a modest life where I can say it was okay. It wasn't exciting, horrible, or tragic. I blended in because it was easy. My wish in life was to be satisfied.

_I've been losing sleep for a while now_

_Thinkin' about us_

_And it's hard to pretend that we're doing okay_

_When we're not_

_And it's killing me slowly_

If I had to say anything, it was no matter what I did there was always something sad; dark if you say that clung to me. I felt like there was a second part of me that would never be satisfied. I think I could say I was depressed, well maybe a little mad at myself. Because of that second part of me that hated the world never really let me enjoy my life. So sometime, well majority of the time I complained.

_You've been losing faith_

_For a while now_

_And I'm lost for words_

_And for we are having problems _

_If you are willing we can solve them_

_In time_

_I'm just begging you to try_

I'm a troubled soul; I want to make peace with this side. But there's this wall and I can't knock it down. I don't want to lose this side of me, I want to help it. Does that make any sense? …

_I hope we can get passed all the problems we have  
And let go  
Cause I still believe we have the chance_

….

It comes and passes, I keep on living. Everything will turn out fine, I know it will. As long as I want to straighten this out and I think things will get better.

_Every night I dream about the days you and I  
Both seem so happy  
If only I knew what we'd go through to get here_

…

I wasn't like this before, I swear. The days came and went. It was a given fact that life was never fair. I was fine with it, for now. I kept moving forward because that was all I could do. I could complain but I think it's wiser to just move on. My second part agreed as well, so I did that. If I can I will compromise. If I can have peace in my mind I would be one happy person. So then I gave into that darkness. I won't lie I haven't been feeling well for the past 2 months. I gave in and went to the doctors. I received medicine and I moved on. I lived day by day; I was humming my worries away. I felt so much better my other side didn't complain anymore. Today was going to be okay. It had to be, it was my mother's birthday today. I closed the door of my home for the last time, the world moved on without me. I felt a horrible shock in my heart.

The bird's chirpings died down, one dog howled and the world I knew turned black. The pain wouldn't leave, I felt like my body was pushed into a small box. It was warm but when I got comfortable I was being violently shoved out. That was sad, since I want to rest. A cold wind blew around my whole body; my body though didn't want to respond me. I was panicking when it hurt to cry and breathe. I didn't know what to say, I didn't understand why I was taken away to some weird room. Wasn't I a little too old to be here? Why was it so easy to be carried like a baby?

I became frustrated at my sight, it was awful. I couldn't understand a word what the nurse said or any of the staff for that matter. What the hell was going on? After a few minutes I calmed down. I would find an answer soon enough. I adjusted my weight and saw a reflection, I blacked out in an instant.

…

I was taken by a young strong man. My sight still sucked but I could tell that he had dark blue-ish hair and grey-black eyes. I did not recognize him at all. Still in the streets I could still hear people shuffling around. Soon it became quieter and I was greeted by a woman with long red hair but with grey eyes. She sounded a little tried but very happy for our arrival. The days continued peacefully. I grew older, it wasn't a dream, and I was a baby again. I did fuss, to my utter shame, I cried when I became tired of my limited abilities. I learned my new name and I guess I was happy for a little while. Though I missed my old life, I had to remind myself I was cut off from that world now. I should just give up and move on, so I did that.

…

"Look at that Nozomi-chan is trying to walk!" my parents were pleased to see I was an easy child as I grew up.

When I reached the age of 4 my mother was expecting another child. I was rather thrilled of having another opportunity of becoming an older sibling. I thought it was strange when sometimes my father talked about ninjas; I didn't realize they existed here. I was more shocked when I learned who exactly my little "brother" was. I found out when at my brother's birth. Once my mother was done giving birth and my little brother all cleaned up my father took me to see them. There I saw a small bundle in my mother's arms, I itched to get closer, I reached up to her and I asked for permission.

She smiled and allowed me; I was met with a small red headed baby. He was pale and beautiful. I was an older sister; I touched his hair and cubby cheek.

It was soft, "What's his name?" I asked quietly.

My father kissed my mother's forehead and ruffled my head, "Nagato"

My body froze for a second but I recovered as I stroked Nagato's cheek, "Hello there Nagato." I couldn't help but feel heavier in my mind.

Not only was I reincarnated but by some weird switch in life I was made Nagato's older sister. There was no way of me denying the fact that I was in Naruto's world. Dear God, help me. On the other hand I was somewhat of an Uzumaki. If I could survive long enough I could meet Naruto, wow I'm selfish. I glanced at my new brother; I knew what was going to happen. He was innocent right now, but I knew what was headed for him. He would turn into a strong dangerous man. Could I protect him from everything? No, I couldn't, if I had to face the facts I wasn't that strong. Did I want to torture my body and become as strong as a ninja? If I pushed myself that hard would it enough? Yet I barely meet him, he was my brother now. He wasn't a character I saw before, he was family.

When Nagato was allowed to come home I was still debating whether or not to train like a ninja. In the Rain country it was controlled but a man named Hanzō. Becoming a ninja wasn't what I planned to do, but the training involving it made me consider it. I fell in love with the simple life, if I became one or trained like one that it meant giving up on that life style. As my mother and Nagato arrive I ran towards them. He was a happy baby, one look at his innocent eyes made me realize that wanted to protect him. I told my dad I wanted to be stronger to protect all of them.

I won't lie, I enjoyed their smiles, their laughter's, but most of all their _love_. They were great parents. I never wanted this peaceful life style to end. It was a stupid dream to believe in though, with my knowledge I knew it wouldn't last. I took it serious when I trained myself. I didn't train in front of Nagato, I played with him instead. I spoiled him with attention, I was secretly sad for his upcoming pain. With all that training what exactly was I hoping for? Other than protecting my family, did I want to change things? Instead of a happy passive life, war was tugging into the picture. When I tucked in Nagato into bed I went down stairs.

I was ten when I considered myself being an amateur fighter. I had a decent aim, though I wasn't impressed. War was here, at the tender age of 10 war was knocking. I heard their worries, but never in front of us and I never stepped in. I went back to my room plotting our chances of survival. We kept a watch on how things progressed and got closer to home. But that didn't mean I stayed down, not in front of Nagato and not in front of my parents.

It was raining like usual when our mom decided she wanted stay home while the rest of us went shopping. Both my father and I kept a watchful eye on the road and Nagato. The rain doesn't bother me; it feels weird to live in place where it rains a lot. But it grew on me. I moved on with the petty sobs and continued in this life. It was almost liberation to feel myself accepting this world. I smiled at Nagato as he enjoyed himself once we hit the markets.

"Ne nee-chan, look at that!" he happily said.

I looked at his direction and laughed at his happiness. Though he was a quiet child like me, he still had that adorable child innocence. He was curious and very bright. The day progressed as we got our supplies. When we were at our last stop I felt something like a horrible sensation running though my body.

My body felt cold, "Run." I hastily said, "Run!" I say again but more fear lingered in my voice this time, and I grab Nagato and ran.

My father quickly caught up when an unexpected bomb exploded. We didn't get that far from it; it caught us and pushed me into a wall. I blinked, my body was heavy, and Nagato was crying something. The smoke was slowly staring to fade. I still felt pain in my back, my sight was distorted, and I felt two small hands tugging at me. My father, I think, reached us and pulled my upright. I could still feel that dark presence, my eyes widen and I felt it get closer. I shoved Nagato to father and dodged a kunai. _What the hell was going on?_

…

It went and finished quickly though I did dodge one attack another attacker came forward and caught me. I was captured and I became a ninja just like that. The people told me it happened like that (my captors that is) I don't remember where I was taken to, but I do know is that I must recover and survive. My family is not with me, I am alone. But with the given situation I must accept it and growth from that. It's harsh but I have to acknowledge it now. I can't escape, they won't allow that. Hanzō needs more military power; I am young enough to still be brain washed. They believe I can be molded into a weapon they require.

This is just another development I have to overcome and concede. My family will be fine (I hope). The days drag on as I'm forced into a life style of torture. I'm pushed to be unemotional, obedient. I cannot love, I am not allowed. My skin is thicker but my heart is breaking. I see no advancements in my strength (they do), I cannot see myself being strong, and I am too broken to see my reflection.

"_You will obey Hanzō."_

"_He is your protector."_

"_He is _**law**_" _

I wear a forehead protector now, its heavy. But I must move on. Though my life is not simple anymore I come to terms with it and treasure what I learned. I can endure life, but I want my family. I'm not ten anymore. I'm not a child anymore, war is here. In war Hanzō, like many others needed numbers. I don't know why they took me away. Is it wrong to be grateful? Hanzō did allow for me receive proper training. But that was it. I cut my hair; it reminded me of my stained hands. I didn't want to kill, but there was a part of me that was scared of disobeying Hanzō's orders. So I accepted it and moved on and killed, I don't think my heart can recover.

…

At fifteen I ran, I was in mid-mission. I ran towards the outskirts of the rain village. I ran towards my childhood. The house wasn't in good condition. My eyes were getting harder to keep dry. I got closer until I saw them, mom and dad. They didn't make it, but Nagato…he would be strong enough to survive. I didn't get any further; I was being tailed so I gave in. I reported back, but that didn't stop me looking for Nagato. I was given many missions that ended the same, it always resulted with death. I was lucky enough to have lived this long.

I can't say really anything at this point; the people that I am surrounded with are the same. We don't know what to do, I feel like I'm becoming a sheep.

…

It was raining again, but this time I felt colder than usual. I was done with my mission when Hanzō's men were lining up. Though I was still recovering from an earlier mission my body immediately went rigid. I quickly made my way to the back and looked ahead of me. Everyone was quiet as we heard _his_ footsteps. I tried to make my body relax slightly from all that tension in the room. He was a very powerful man, strong but very paranoid. That would be his downfall. We assembled for one reason: to destroy all of _his_ threats.

Over the years, I have improved on my abilities, though they meant nothing as I only wanted to find Nagato. Was he okay? Was he with his friends? Did he meet Jiraiya already, how was his training fairing? Was the akatsuki already formed? I knew time passes again as I noticed my hair getting longer and my body getting taller. I kept cutting my hair; there were too many stains I wanted to get rid of. I was now eighteen. I was truly a horrible older sister. When he finished his monologue we were dismissed. I left the place, I was sick of the smell of death. I didn't bring anything with me, but what I had right now.

The rain was pouring down hard, but that didn't stop me, I had worse. I kept pushing my body, it didn't matter how worse the rain got. I wanted to physically see that Nagato was alright. It was stupid but I had to know, I had see he was fine. I hope he would forgive me. The deeper I ventured into the forest I knew I had to be very careful. There was danger in everywhere; they taught me enough of the darker side of this world.

By night time I managed to find a spot to wait it out at night. My eyes rested for just a few hours, my body was still slow, but I was determined to find him. I kept pushing my body, I was grateful that I was still able to sense and dodge an attack. I quickly jumped back to see my attacker, as I pulled out my own kunai knife. Making sure I was steady I pinpointed their location and jumped in. I was really hoping for a fast victory. Whether it was fate being twisted, or loved to fuck with my patience, it was none other than Yahiko attacking me. _Just great._

I backwards flip to the opposite side of him and drop my kunai and hold my hands up, "I don't want to fight you." I sighed, "I'm looking for my younger brother." His eyes were still narrowed.

He lowered his own kunai slowly, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" he was correct on being suspicious if he was trained.

I didn't really know how to make him trust me, "I haven't seen him in a long time. I was taken away from my family. He was seven the last time I saw him." I sized Yahiko up, "He would be in your age group."

He didn't let on that he trusted me, but he went along with the conversation. I could tell he was wary of my forehead protector; I was when I was younger. And even though I got used to the weight of it physically, mentally it got heavier. He kept focusing on me, like he thought I would spring and attack him. I felt sorry that he couldn't trust me. But then he was trained just like me. I didn't give up on humanity yet. My sanity would let me.

When I talked about Nagato (without mentioning his name) Yahiko was getting a little more relaxed. No one in their right mind would talk about their families that openly to strangers. Yahiko soon joined in and talked about his friends and I was happy they were doing okay. Without him realizing the impact he gave me, I smiled. We parted ways since I felt like Nagato was doing okay. I wanted to see him but I felt like he moved on.

I knew things wouldn't be safe forever, but I needed this time to prepare. This time I would be in the background supporting all of them. We didn't need the world to see the akatsuki becoming a "dark" group again. Besides, Nagato was doing fine right now.

…

My body registered the pain, my mind was screaming. But I didn't give a damn at the moment. There he was in all his glory, Hanzō was preparing for battle. Though he wasn't going to be in the battle itself he was still making all the orders for one. My body was killing me like I said earlier. My last mission was a success, though I still came back in bad shape. But I wasn't dead. He was pleased by the results, the opposing group was crippled. Hanzō kept his regime.

I healed, I moved on to the next stage of my life. I never saw Nagato but I did give him information regarding Hanzō. I wanted to help him and his goal, but he couldn't know it was me. I had to be slick and sneaky with the information. Hanzō wasn't watching me, but he had people for that. I tip-toed through the lies and missions, they got harder and bloodier. I tried to move on but it was getting harder.

…

I was reaching my limit, my body was wearing down. But I kept pushing my body limits every day. Though I knew I couldn't solve everything I still wanted to be useful. That's why I wanted to cry when I got captured again, but this time in the enemy's' hands. It was getting pathetic, on how weak I was getting. My hands were tied, I tasted iron in my mouth, dried blood covered my clothes, but I didn't regret my decision. I preferred being here than allowing my comrade take my place. I knew I wouldn't die of old age.

They kept torturing me for answers, but I didn't tell them anything. Hanzō didn't trust my ears. Besides, I already erased my memory after I gave that information to Yahiko's men. I didn't want to repeat this again. I don't know why they believed that I knew every single thing about Hanzō's plans. All I could say was they were asking the wrong person. They asked about things I didn't know or already erased. Maybe it's just this just me, but I feel like I'm a part of this world. I feel connected, I can't explain it. But with all that I accomplished and destroyed, I feel like them. I am just a ninja that's fighting to live another day.

I would have favored a simpler life style but this would do. My mind is getting twisted, I can't stop my nightmares. They remind me of my hair, what I haven't been able to do. I wasn't there for Nagato; I was killing too many people instead. But I was telling myself this was for Nagato. I think I'm becoming a liar, I'm sorry Nagato. They kept pushing and my mind was killing me. I wanted them to stop; they didn't listen to my protest. They were evil, they were monsters…they were doing their jobs. Even though they did this to me I couldn't completely hate them. It was their actions I hated. This wasn't a personal hate, it was more of the lines of, 'my village cannot let you make others suffer'. I understood what they were telling. I forgave them, not their actions; I had to if I wanted to move on. In reality when I telling myself I forgave_ I_ didn't.

It was dirty, dark, damp and always reeked of blood and filled with sorrow. My life was ending, it was sad. I couldn't change a thing; I guess deep in my mind I knew it. There was doubt in my abilities from the very beginning. It was coming true, Nagato would become Pain. I felt angry with myself, why couldn't be strong enough? Why was_ I_ even pulled into _this_ world? Did someone wanted to give me false hope, to look and perish like an idiot?

"Do you remember now?" their voice was filled with disgust.

My body was too numb; I couldn't feel anything anymore not even the fresh blood in my mouth and hands. I wouldn't last another day. What a pity, "No." I felt them punch my gut hard.

They left me all alone, I sighed and grunted as I tried to get up. My cell was going to be more crowded, I was going to receive another cell mate very soon, (that's if_ I_ survived). With my back on the wall, I sat down slowly and gazed at the small light I had in my cell. Yellow faint light gave me some hope. I didn't know how I was going to move on from this. All my goals denigrated the longer I lived. What was I going to do now?

…

By the next morning I was met by a pair of amber eyes, pale skin and bright blue eyes, _Konan_. She had a bruise on her left cheek, a few scratches here and there, but she was fine compared to me. I motioned for her to relax as I woke up. My forehead protector was out in the open, I smiled a little since the pain was coming back.

"Morning." I quietly said. She narrowed her eyes at first but then saw my condition. She replied just as quietly.

At least the days were getting easier, I wonder if I was getting used to being captured. Though the days were tough it was nice to have another person around, when she learned why I was ninja she relaxed. This wasn't my choice to be governed by Hanzō. She talked about her team and what they were about, Jiraiya had left years ago. The akatsuki was already formed, which was a no brainer. They were going to keep fighting peacefully for this stupid regime to end. That meant they were close to the day Yahiko would die.

It was dead at night, things were peaceful, well close to as it could get.

"Nozomi." I froze and turned. _This could not be happening…_

Purple eyes were attentively looking to me, was I dreaming? He noticed that I recognized him but I didn't move, "_Nagato_?" this couldn't be happening.

We were both shocked to say anything more, he kneeled down, I wanted to cry, smile anything, he pulled me close, his next words killed me, "_I thought you were dead_."

I couldn't—didn't know what to say, but I hear his silent words. _Where_ have _you_ been? Why didn't _you _find _me_? _I _thought _everyone_ was gone. I finally broke down and clutched him, he was fine without me. He did move on with his life, but when I entered into his life again he was still. I was sorry for making him act this way. He got comfortable at the thought of me gone, I didn't. I knew his existence all my life; I made it my duty to be there. And as we can all see it didn't go as well. I was so weak that fate has pushed me out of the way, made me get used to the idea of struggling. And I accepted it.

He wanted to know how I was here and what has happened since I was taken, but I knew we didn't have time for this. They, as in Nagato and Yahiko both sneaked in here to rescue Konan. The people that were supposed to watch us were out cold, but who knew how much time we still had.

He pulled away slowly, "When we're out of here you're telling me _everything_." He was serious.

I could only smile as I got up with him help. We explained our family ties and we all quickly escaped. Everything was going so fast. It was like everything was going on fast forward. It felt too good to be true; as we left that secret base I couldn't help but be paranoid. Things were getting easy; this was feeling like a cliché ending. This was not a ninja life; it was like we were—

**Bang! Boom! BBBOOOOMMMM! **

Oh course things would get complicated. We all went to ninja mode. My body was too beat up for a huge long battle, it didn't go unnoticed. I would be an easy pick out of all of them; I sadly smiled as I knew what I had to. Nagato noticed my stiff position, I could I feel him figuring out what I planned.

He was getting angry, "No!" he shouted. But it was too late.

I threw my last weapons to all of them (Nagato, Konan and Yahiko so they had to dodge. I pulled an earth jutsu and created wall to separate us. The last thing I heard was Nagato's agony. I set off the remaining bombs to the opposing trackers. I made sure I had enough to take them out. It was my way of saying I was sorry for not being there. I don't know if I could be called a hero. I don't think I can be called a good sister. I made just as many if not more mistakes in this life. I hope he would forgive me soon. I still lived a short life in this world too; maybe I was destined to die fast. I can't say anything anymore. If anything I just want to say that I guess with all that has happened, I knew from the start I was normal, maybe too normal.

As this world grows dimmer, I have to at least be grateful of my experiences, after you have to _move on_.

…000…

(4,623 words/ characters)


	3. The smiling monster

Notes:

Benjirou means son of two speeches. You can guess why I picked that name.

Hisoka means secret

On the side note I am very grateful of the people that have enjoyed my story, whether you read it, made it a favorite, put it on alert or reviewed thank-you. I really mean it and, I hope you like where I take this story.

When Failure Isn't an Option

The smiling monster

**Konoha: **

**Man was known to have created unimaginable things. Things that was utterly impossible in their own eras, cars, electricity, phones, computer, internet…Was it really a good thing for man to create these inventions? Was the price really worth it, the countless deaths, betrayals, and the lies? Can you be satisfied at knowing your **_**own**_** creations let to **_**war**_**? I ask you are you pleased with nuclear weapon? Are you grateful for nano weapons? Are you happy with our society? Is man really **_**good**_** or **_**evil**_**? Is there even a thing as that? Are we **_**truly privileged **_**to judge others? Is there a **_**God**_** watching**_** us**_**? Did it ever occur to you, you could escape 'God's' wrath. Do you believe that there is no actual hell or heaven? That was made up by man. I do not believe in **_**"good verse evil".**_** That was man's creation. Every society creates an illusion of constitutions/morals we must answer to. One strong will, will bend and corrupt the sheep. I'll admit I was a sheep when I was younger, more gullible. I gained my own "conscience" and became independent. I was not remotely close to being called a prodigy, excellent, or amazing. Instead I was a special case. **

**These images I receive tell me I was a lost soul. I hated my skills and lack of support when I was younger. I was in a different league I made my own rules I could understand. If people were ugly with me I would show no mercy. If I needed money I would get with force. Life told me I was not "pretty" enough, oh wait that was mankind. They believed that I should waste my money on useless taxes. Or at least they did. In **_**this**_** society I am in made me kill. I had no actual rights; they tried to blind me with utter crap of 'The Will of Fire'. I was not wanted; I was just a damn tool. If I died, it was the result of being weak. If I was broken I was useless. I don't love this village; they gave no actual reason to defend it. The only reason I "wore" it was because I needed to live.**

**My instincts told me the training would come in handy, and it did. They weren't the police I handled before, more deadly, but that's what made it more fun. I didn't mind or bat any eye when the red liquid spilled. It gave me a comforting feeling. Before I forget, do you want to know secret? Before I came here I was convicted of murder. And to be honest it was fun while it lasted. **

**- The smiling monster**

…

There was grey light hitting a window, one figure was sitting at a small unkempt bed staring directly at the locked door. Black eyes glared at the door, it refused to be opened. Pale finger gripped tightly at the bed's sheets, it was clear as day that the figure was angry. Shifting his weight slightly his frown lines deepened. By then he huffed and popped down at his bed. He was angry, annoyed but most of all frustrated. He tried to calm down his breathing, and stiff body. He couldn't help but scratch his arms until they started to bleed. His nails dived in deeper, and deeper that the insides of his nails were covered in blood. Satisfied with the smell of iron he licked his fingers, he didn't want to forget the smell, the touch of it.

He considered being called a monster was a compliment, it was better than being human. Humans were annoying, stupid, and ugly. But mostly ugly, the traits they persevered was just stupid, they all felt like they could be heroes that they had the right to punish. There is no god that appeared that said otherwise. He stretched out one arm in the air examining the damage then covered half his face, he wanted to relax. He wanted to leave and never come back. He rather liked his red hair, it matched his favorite color: Blood red. It was bright and he was comfortable at the sight, smell, and taste of it.

He wasn't only on a boring place, he was guarded, and he was labeled dangerous. He wanted to laugh at him, Him **dangerous**! He curled his lips slightly now, they were right to shiver at his presence. He killed again in this world, it was a hobby. It distracted him from questioning his motives. His morals were simple. If you were happy with anything then keep doing it. He loved to be in power when he considered it that it was the "right thing" to do, if it considered killing.

_One less angry bastard in this world, one less person to mock others and annoy me to "death" _He thought.

He loved the fact that he was this strong at thirteen. His mood was changing fast, he didn't mind it, it was better than being annoyed. He kept staring at the ceiling, what was he going to do now? Was he going to last forever? He needed to find a way out to maintain his thirst of vengeance. He didn't want to a boring anti-climatic life. He wasn't built for it, he felt like that it was a part of him. He thrived when all the odds are against him, he sometimes wondered if he was a sadist or a masochist. He was grateful of having no ticking clocks ringing his ears. He picked up some light tapping in the hallways. People were passing his door, some shuffling here and there and then one in particular stopped and took out something and entered into the key hole twisting it until there was a click, the door opens.

The boy hopped out of the bed and is standing up looking at his visitor carefully, "How may I be at service?" he loved the way the man narrowed his eyes at him.

He listened through his directions and he couldn't help but feel excited. He was tortured by boredom all week and now he was able to do stretch out his legs and arms. He didn't mind right now he was being used; he was just toying with them now. They were easy to rifle and scare.

He looked at the man and curled up his lips to form a twisted smile, "Well then, you won't have to worry about _him_ anymore…" his eyes gleamed with joy. He was going to have some fun now.

…

The forest was lushes green and thick; he was running through the trees, he felt like he was flying. When he closed his eyes on that dreadful old life he thought he was done with. But instead when he opened them for a second he was pulled into a hospital. He grew up to maintain his silence and worked his way up when he showed his abilities. When he was five he could pass of a genin's strength. He learned that his fighting skills were useful; one man praised him and told him of the good he could accomplish.

He remembered when that same man pulled him away and instructed him to show off his abilities again, he noticed the calculating look the man sent him. The boy smiled in delight when the man sent him to the academy, he was finally going to perfect his skills. He was determined to hone in everything he had and show off what he was made of. That same man liked the future the boy had as a ninja. He pushed him until the day he died.

The boy wasn't really sad for the death of the man, he hardly knew him anyways. But because of him he was allowed to train and upgrade in the rankings. He did thank that old man, because he was now able to fly, to express his skills and to show the ugly side man has created by his will. He stopped shortly as he felt closer to his target; he closed his eyes and located the man by his charka. The boy loved that he was sensitive to this new form of power, he loved that he knew this world. And right now he loved that fact that was going to go on a high of blood.

He didn't mind at all when the target called him a monster he smiled again, "Why thank-you." he couldn't suppress his chuckle anymore, "Now why don't you smile now?" he positioned his kunai knife at the target's face.

He dug it in, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" pain registered to his victim; he was laughing now by that scream.

The blood was soaked in on his shelve and he huffed, "Well, why didn't you smile at all it wasn't that bad." He down at the corpus and then thought of a brilliant idea, "Here you go then," he left quickly while laughing at his master piece.

On the ground blood was spilled everywhere, on that poor victim's face was a carved smile bleeding, soaking the earth. The boy was long gone but he felt lighter, like the world just had seen a glimpse of evil they were creating.

…

**Mankind was known to be spirited; Americans were known to be really patriotic, I can't say I didn't want to leave. But I then again I was very happy to be starting fresh, they would see my colors soon, and I wouldn't be punished this time. I would be hailed as a hero; they would be stupid enough to believe that I was helping them, such fools. Humans needed to learn that they created a society that was doomed. I was willingly enough to respond and show them. They should thank me really, aren't I a**_** "good person**_**". I remember where I was placed before. They wanted to hone my intelligence and deadly accuracy. That didn't come true, they miscalculated my loyalty. **

**They twisted my life, so I twisted, strangled theirs, it was fair game in my opinion. **_**This **_**world doesn't mind my talents either; the important people don't mind my dark aura **_**at**__**the moment.**_** I'm needed anyway, they need my cold-hearted soul. My timing was right, I came at war. It was beautiful really; I could once again spill some red liquid and feel like my justice was being bounded to this world. They needed to see their wrong doings. I am not wrong, and I won't hear otherwise. **

**The smiling monster**

…

There was a clash of kunai knives, two very strong opponents were fighting, to the death. Their strengths were the same; they were fighting because it was how their lives revolved to this. They fought because this was between their families, not them, but their parents' grudges. They accepted the hate and followed their father's hatred. They were blinded, it was sad but that was a fact. Humans listened to that one strong voice and believed it. They clashed again but one figure fell down, he was bleeding from his chest, his opponent was panting and fell to the ground as well.

It was twilight, the ground was cold and the air smelled of salty iron. The two figures both died after a short few hours, they were forgotten. Days later their bodies weren't there, they were moved, without a doubt their families found them and buried them. The hate grew more; one boy in particular was smiling. He loved a good funeral, in spite of knowing one of two men that died, he was happy. He hated that one man that died; he was one of the men that started to limit his missions. He was smiling at that man's grave and then chuckled when the rain stepped in. The rest of the people did not watch him; they were pulled in to the death of one person. They were loathing another clan to see him smiling.

…

Down a dark hallway there were two women, both born of the same clan talking about daily routines. They didn't bother to look at one room, they walked passed but failed to cover their shivers running down their backs. Even though they were dressed in simple "civilian" clothes they were both trained to fight. They were hailed for compassion for their patients and their abilities to befriend anyone. But they couldn't understand one child locked up in the room as they passed it. They did acknowledge him, who wouldn't.

Though they should have knocked and asked how he was fairing, they didn't- couldn't face his young but deadly voice and appearance. He was too quiet for their likings, children weren't supposed to be…_**evil**_

He proved them; he showed no mercy at his enemies, just like a seasoned ninja. He showed promise for their clan. Though given the circumstances, he wasn't in their family by blood he was a slave doing his job. He was an orphaned child that had a bright future in the Shinobi world. He was _talented_, he showed _too _much _promise_. Though the boy didn't believe that they did, they believed a hundred percent he would be truly evil if he continued. Both women pressed their similar fears together and walked a little faster and _away_ from _that _room.

When they were gone, they didn't hear the boy's chuckle at their fear. It echoed in the hallway and sent shivers at his neighbors' rooms, it was the devil reincarnated into his laughter.

…

**People project what they want to accept, like the belief that everyone started out "good". Lies, betrayals, deaths, can corrupt some individuals to drift from the crowd. The tendency of thinking how to live is chosen by accepting the invisible rule we all lay or of creating your own rules to follow. So then it could mean that there is no such thing as "good "or "evil"? When I look at the reflection I see a boy and his curled smile, his dark soulless eyes and pale ghostly skin. He looks haunted and I want to see that smile widen. I want to see why this world is different and how I came to be here. But then sometimes I pretend I don't want to know why and apply myself here instead. **

**I don't know why I keep writing about good and evil. I don't think I'm "evil", maybe twisted but I am reality. I chose to stay in the back and to slowly kill all those wretched souls. I see no faults into my thinking, I'm doing my job. You don't know who I am, do you? All you see is the boy that curls his smiles and laughs at other people's pains. I don't know why I smile like that, but I rather like it. My arms are healed up, but that smile lingers in my memory. Wasn't it beautiful? I wonder what his people thought when they saw him? Did they see the ugly truths of people like I did? Would they need more examples? **

**I'm still not tired of this silly fun game I composed. In fact I want to play some more. Will you like to join me? I promise you I will take it slow, oh very slow indeed. **

**- The smiling monster **

…

In the fields there was screaming of torture that was being conducted by one small thirteen years old, in the Shinobi world he was a man now. His abilities to assassinate were a work of art in his opinion. Others, as in seasoned Shinobi were used to this kind of conduct. They knew some people, like this young boy were experimenting their killing stages and forming a signature written in blood. He was creating a legend of himself, he was telling the world _'look at me! Look at how far my abilities stretched out'. _

They all walked away letting the "young man" finish his business here. He was assigned to do this after all.

When he the "young man" grabbed him victims' shirt he curled his mouth and sneered, "You wasted my time old man." The mist-nin's forehead dripped in blood and sweat, "Well then if you don't know anything, then you are of no use to me."

He dropped him hard and his smiled widen, "Now smile for me." when he didn't the "young man" carved it in deeply.

He found no real amusement when he came back to the village; he wanted to puke when a few people preached about the "Will of Fire". He wasn't a believer, and he would never be. He missed his victims now; he didn't want to be near theses people. He preferred walking alone and debating on him quest. He was more interested on people figuring out the pain and stains they created. He wanted people to back off and understand the _evil _they were creating. What he needed was another mission.

He followed the closest dirt trail and walked, he didn't care right now that he was supposed to go back and report to the Hokage. He would make him wait for Him! The village was being stupid—no, the Hokage was. He was a smiling "good" guy that didn't say, see or acted, couldn't he see what the Uchiha could do? Couldn't he see what _Madara_ was capable of?

_Oh well then_, the "young man" thought as his famous curled smile appeared; it looked like the Hokage needed to experience reality at its finest.

…

He woke up to a voice that was light and weak, his eyes were still closed as he honed in on the voice. It was sweet honey on the ears, the slim delicate hand was a feather on his skin, and he immediately slapped it away. He sprung up glaring at the girl; he smirked a little from the wail of pain. That was what she deserved from waking him up. Nobody else barged into his room, no one dared unless it was for a mission and meal time. She was new to this place, he could tell by the mistake of her waking him up. She had one tear slide down her caramel skin. He wondered what she saw in his smirk and amusement of her pain.

She backed up enough for him see that she was the same age or close to it, her pale grey eyes still showed the pain she was enduring in her right arm. She was average in the looks department, though one trait was repetitive, she looked too weak. She was small in stature as well, _how fragile is she?_ He wondered now. He didn't say sorry but lowered his intensely of his glare.

She opened her mouth to talk but was overpowered by his icy cold voice, "What do you want?" she lowered her head and stuttered that breakfast was ready. That was when he noticed that in fact his breakfast was there too on his small table as well as other chair and plate.

He got up and pushed back some of his hair out of his face and sat down. When he heard her sit down, rather noisily, he pretended she didn't exist. He wasn't in the mood to talk or socialize. He wasn't going to befriend that weak girl at all. She ate quietly with him and didn't bother him at all. When they finished she picked everything up and left, when he heard the door click and twist he knew it was locked. He listened in to the tapping of the floor disappear before he went to his bathroom to shower. She was back for lunch and dinner for the next three months.

He was currently napping when that same feathery touch woke him up, "Benjirou-kun wake up." His eyes fluttered open to see those pale grey eyes.

He didn't smirk or glare but had glassy eyes, "What do you want?" he was emotionless.

The girl Benjirou met three months ago frowned, "Did you forget?" he didn't move from his pillow, "Today I become an apprentice." there was still no motion.

She sat down at the bed and shook him to get up, he didn't like it when she got closer, she placed her right arm to his cheek, "You will have to get up sooner or later Benjirou-kun" she felt him grip the sheets.

"Hisoka-san, get off before you regret this." he finally snapped, he hated how she was crazy enough to be not afraid of him anymore.

She snaked in a kiss in the check, he was stiff and then with perfect timing she got off and missed his arm. She loved to make him get fluster. She liked the fact that _he_ was _hers_; nobody was there for her to compete over for his attention. When she first met him, she was intimidated by his icy glare and his scary curled smile. He sometimes did say cruel things to her, but she liked that he was not lying. He told you if he didn't like you and when you were annoying to him. His honesty was refreshing; she admitted that it sounded weird that she liked his cruel side. He was like reality in the flesh.

Over time she became used to his glares, because he always did that. His voice could turn deadly, but she saw that there was speck of light in there. She saw there was some "good" in him when he told her some of his ideas. She didn't once think he was "evil" just misunderstood, and if that meant she was naive then she was okay with it. Though she did know his streak in the battle field, she didn't think twice about it, it was his own way of expressing himself.

He got up and she was pleased by his pale cheeks turning red, "What do you want so badly that you have to wake me?" his eyes weren't glassy anymore.

She smiled sweetly and loved the way he forced himself to look away from her, "Well you see..."

…

**The days turned into weeks and now it has peaked to three months, I'm **_**not**_** pleased. This one stupid girl is constantly talking to me, she won't leave me alone. I hate this, so I'm happy that she will leave as soon as she meets up with her teacher. I can only be thankful that she doesn't spill my words I told you. She listens but she doesn't repeat. The battles I have seen gave me some entertainment. I want to leave this wretched place and show the world what I see. That girl thinks she can help me by becoming more aware of the medical field. **

**She is more naïve then I thought she is too weak to move around this war. I won't take her, she can't see my work. I don't want her to see my trail. They barely let me out since that stupid girl came in, apparently she would be a good distraction for me. I don't need her; I want to be alone to focus of my realities. Mankind has yet to please me, it lets me down. Do you understand why I want to consider myself a monster, it's better than being human. They still hate, they still lie and they still corrupt this stupid country. **

**I still want to prove my point, and I just know how to show them their dirty little secrets. I can only imagine what they will think when I make my point one day. **

**-The smiling monster**

…

War is gone for a while the second Hokage is dead, and that one lone boy is smiling at the grave stone. He isn't alone this time, and he doesn't care for the moment. The girl that insisted her tailing is watching the sky smiling at the few butterflies that fly near her face. He's grinning at that dead man's' misfortunes. She twirls around to see him chuckle, but not at her.

She frowns a little, "What are you laughing at?" he looks up and dismisses her.

She doesn't want to follow his direction so she asks again "Benjirou what are you laughing at?" he still is chucking and still dismisses her.

She doesn't want to but leaves a chuckling boy, she leaves wondering what could make him laugh, what was so special about the Hokage's grave? When she is gone the boy only stops and to see the stone and can't help but feel like he wants to say, 'I told you so.' He sits down on the cold grass and waits until he can calm down. He likes that he feels light and that things are going into plan.

…

He's gripping his kunai knife tightly he squirms to the corner. His eyes are down casted he won't look at the man before him, he feels like a child again. The man that stares at him is a war hawk, the man knows what he's capable, in a way he is honored that the man noticed him. Given the circumstances is he is happy that someone understands his views again, even if that man is twisted just like him. The man is standing up looking down at him, the boy waits for a mission, they are both interested of the fact that war was coming back again soon.

The boy known as Benjirou is walking "home" and is packing up his tools, he would be gone for the next week or so. He was going to enjoy the week; he was going to show the world his signature again. Though his silence was required he didn't mind it. He missed the freedoms he had, but in this world it felt like he was gaining something. It was different to be something he wasn't, he wanted to now only smirk. He wants to feel happy all over again, he didn't say good-bye he didn't look back at the village. What did that village him anyways?

When he was out he was lighter, his senses were picking up the trail he was suppose to follow, and his body was excited. There was something in the air that touched him, he was feeling better every second passes. It looked like things were picking up; he would show the world what he was made. He would show the monster they saw.

…

**I lost my freedoms; things run a little different here. I remember my old home gave me rights. There was one president; I think that was what he was called, their leader, he said something about four freedoms. It was talked about because other places were being controlled by a certain type of regime. He talked about peace and the rights everyone had. Freedom of **_**speech**_**, **_**worships**_**, **_**want**_** and **_**fear**_**. Stupid idiot, not everyone would agree, some wanted to keep their powers. When I am ordered for a mission I remember what I lost. **

**I do miss my rights sometimes, I don't live there anymore and this world has told me it was okay. I shouldn't tell them what I know; I shouldn't tell them the rights we could give. I don't know if I want to be responsible for creating—allowing this to happen again. May be I should go to Madara and help him destroy this mad place. Humans destroy too many good things. This world is at fault, they always are. **

**- The smiling monster**

…

The field is always where the young boy always lands on. He is currently curling his lip to smile; he was having a grand time. The people he was assigned to make disappear were dwindling down. He knew there was one presence that didn't want to come out. He didn't worry about that one yet, he slowly let the group leave this world. He carved each of them smiles, before he stood up and looked directly at the direction the presence was hiding. He wiped the blood from his hands to his pants not caring of the stains he received.

His black eyes widen when the figure came, when he faced the man he smirked, "Well then I was wondering when you were going to show up." He finally chuckled and followed the man into the darker side of the forest.

…000…

(4,716 words)

Notes:

* This isn't the last time we meet Benjirou I have plans for him. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank-you for reading.


	4. The Demon's Birth

When Failure Isn't an Option

The Demon's Birth 

"_This world is completely worthless… there is nothing left in it but misery._"- Uchiha Obito

**No one was destined to become "evil" or "good", it takes a society and questionable morals to change a person. In terms when someone is particularly mean or impossibly cruel to certain people, they may sway those victims to either put up with it or rebel. I made sure I was no victim, I could not be. I would never allow people to live a world without knowing the pains some people must endure. Aren't I a "good" person?" I must be a saint! **_**Ha**_** what a good laugh. Time is rather amusing; war has yet become a distant memory for me. I feel the need to wake up and shape up the world. God knows that I am twisted and in need for some assistance. As I size up the world and the age of Shinobi I want to scream for a revolution. There must be something wrong with me for loving this golden age of war. Peace was becoming more unrealistic. **

**That dark shadow that lingered in the forest welcomed me in. I feel the cold anger clutching my throat. My understandings of humanity are being put to the challenge. I want to see them smiling! I want to be surrounding by a mutual understanding that an apocalypse would surly happen. And I want them to know that I was the reason why it happened, I want to be a force to be reckoned. **

**-The smiling monster **

Deep in the Grass Village forest there was faint taping of someone jumping along the trees. It has been a couple of years since the second Shinobi World War has ended. This one person could care less about the relationships between the villages. Right now the person was concentrating on his breathing and his pace. He was in a middle of a mission. He was man of great certainty of his abilities and wise enough to pull out of unnecessary fights; he was true veteran of war. At mid afternoon he knew he would eventually take a break in the nearest village before braving it out again in the forest. Peace was still very foreign for the man.

It was very foreign for many people that were in constant threat of war piling up. After the war was done every Kage told their people to relax. In translation it meant for ninjas to stay alert but in a more hidden way. Ninjas were just tools that were used to keeping to themselves and their problems. They claim their missions and entrust themselves to finish the job. He takes in the warm summer air and peels off his gloves as he descends from the trees. In mid-air he feels another hand over his neck, he flinches but it cut off from air. He is greeted by coal black eyes piercing his soul. His mouth won't make a sound and his eyes bore into the nothingness of his attacker's eyes. The brilliant shock of red gives him only a hint of this future. His hands are tied up and he immediately feels pressure in his back.

He wants to beg for mercy, but for some reason he couldn't handle his capture. Something inside his mind instructed him to fight back; years of training taught him to be a survivor. He flinches from a cold hand in back of his neck, "What do you want from me?" he wants to know if he wronged anybody lately.

There was no verbal response but I chuckle, a deep disturbing chuckle that made the back of his hairs stand up, "D-did I wrong you?" The same hand slithered to his hair a kunai knife was now against his neck.

Silence loomed over them but their breathing ticked his upcoming doom until the voice finally spoke, "Will you smile for me?" he was caught off guard by the question.

He didn't know how to answer and he was silenced by the kunai slitting a little skin off his neck, "Well that's not a pretty smile," he couldn't move now, "Well then let's improve it now then" he didn't like the way that voice rose with a deadly twisted happiness, "_Say cheese!_"

There was agony; pure anguish that silted through the forest. Red liquid spilled through the green grass and soil of the earth, everything was getting tainted. But then was there anything pure in this world? Humanity was still a sore subject for Benjirou. He never really found out his answer during his stay with the cloaked figure. The wisdom that was given to him did hold some value, and his strength did blossom as his curled smile with every passing victim. Rumors flowed through the nations and he couldn't help but laugh the more people shrieked from his presence. He was alive; he didn't know how to explain it. The warm oozing iron trickled to the grass more as he examined the smile from his victim. He loved to see the open eyes showing fear; he loved the unnatural smile being the more dominate feature from the face. With gloved fingers he traced the slash marks from the face trying to come up with a new signature. He was known for his smiles but what else could he do. He didn't want people getting bored he had people watching out from him. He raised his "smiling" hand and began carving up random figures in the exposed skin. What Benjirou was hoping was with the fresh blood oozing out he would have some inspiration.

From a few birds coming out and investigating the scene he flashed them a smile and chuckled when he smeared some blood on his chin and cheek. They fluttered away knowing he was bad news. Animals were smarter though they knew what Benjirou could do if they allowed themselves to be caught by him. He would admit he experimented with animals but they weren't fun like humans. He loved the fact that he could get away from this. It was almost his own "heaven" to practice in peace and able to create his own truth in this rotten world. He loved the screams some men and women yelled out when he connected his kunai with the faces. He was in control of the whole situation, he was the stronger one and he would get away from it. There was no punishment. That was bliss, _no_ punishment for _his_ actions. The skin was still warm and the body jerked a little, Benjirou then decided to move out and wander deeper in the forest. He had a whole day off to do anything, and right now he wanted to find and create more smiles. This was his life, and he would die with a smile in the very end.

He flickered up the trees with an ease and followed the wind current, the sun was hardly there as the trees compressed themselves and made it so light could no touch the grounds. The air was still warm but it declined the deeper someone went in. The animals were hidden but he could feel them shivering and watching his every movement. They were like the people that he came across with. It had been years since he a normal conversation or be social that it made him wonder if he wanted that again. Conversations were boring and annoying. He believed actions were far louder; it created wars for heaven's sake! But as war came to a close he frowned and whined in the inside, he wanted more death, more understandings for why people sucked. When he would see people mourn he would smile because they could see a hint of humanity being wrong. He missed the cries of people dying, and that only made him, remember about a certain village. He looked down at the small village from the grass lands and then remembered the name of that one village.

"_Village of the Bloody Mist_." He clearly said the name in a purr. _Even the name sounded perfect and…beautiful_ he thought.

He heard rumors of how people became Shinobi and their exams; they were cruel twisted people like himself, "With death right at your side you must be horrible people." He muttered to himself.

They were examples of people going mad, he understood twisted logic, he knew they respected and joined violence. If they were comfortable with such cruel tactics he wondered if he could get along with those people. The bustling noises of a small village raged and made him remember where he was. He wanted to continue his fun games but the Mist village kept popping up. He wanted the world to go the way he thought the world should worked, but in order for that to happen he would he need followers. In that land the people looked like that maybe he could get along with. It was great that the Land of Water wasn't too far; maybe he would travel there and explore. He wanted to create an era, a new beginning maybe even a revolution. He went up the market section and bought some lunch while he though more about the infamous 'Bloody Mist'. The more he lingered in that fantasy of a controlled world he knew that he had to make it a reality.

He gathered his supplies and went to work as he pulled another victim to the floor; his trusty kunai impaled the smooth skin and created another master piece. With practice fingers he let the blood drop he kept a firm hold the victim when it struggled. His curled smile grew as the victim begged him to stop, but he didn't he went further and further. He allowed the victim to whimper and scream in agony because to him it was payback. The victim was now atoning from his sins. He felt lighter when he knew the sinner wasn't crying from pain, the sinner was finally dead and now being forgotten from this world. It was all in a day's work to make people disappear and make the world one less ugly person to account. Taking in the scene he gathered his instruments with care and bid them ado. He couldn't help but smile his curled smile and laugh. He was having the time of his life when he disappeared in the shadows and heard the screams of the witnesses. The night scene cooled him down to see the sky and stars. He held himself high as he strolled the civilian village, he felt still a little too high from the screaming and blood. The crickets slipped in and the occasional dog barked made him relax, his steps slowed down as he flexed his fingers.

The cool pavement that went straight to the market/ stores center was still bustling with customers. With a hood covering his hair and forehead he went to a random restaurant nearby. He was welcomed by a strong smell of meat cooking and different dishes of fish. He went straight to a small table that was vacant and ordered a small meal. Traveling was beyond fascinating and liberating. There was no Kage to order him around even if he was paid well. He was trained by fellow Shinobi that he knew enough on how to survive and collect pay. This world he was carried to was just fine by the way it allowed him to sign his signature whenever he wanted to. It was also very fun when a few trackers tried to find him and take him down. They were party poopers and were the definition why he left. They could not control him and he would make them smile for sure if they got too close. The village was stupid for have trained him so well; because they made him perfect and he could not be caught. He ordered and ate with an ease and satisfaction. It had been a good day because of what he accomplished so far. Without the people around him knowing it he was cooking up an idea that involved many smiles and blood. He took one last drink before setting off; it was time to make an impact and maybe an era. His lone shadow grew as he passed the ground of this semi-peaceful village. It was time to let his name grow again in fame. It was time to show this god forsaken world how truly ugly they were; after all he wasn't human he was just a _monster_ in their eyes.

His curled smile grew more and more, "_Damn I loved the smell of blood and agony in the air…"_

…

**In my travels in this foreign land I have discovered that mankind is still overbearing. It still creates such horrors that make the devil himself shivers, these people need to realize that I am saving them. They all don't understand my ways; but I see potential in very few people. As I walk away from the flames of Konoha I see the mist clouding my vision. I have come to the conclusion that I must show the world what could happen. I am sad to say that I cannot live forever but where I see potential I can preach my ways and hope for followers to evolve and create a revolution. These lands that I have found to be surprisingly interesting gave me the courage to pursue power to create a safer community; a utopia of some sort. But because of human tendencies that I cannot escape make me hesitant. I do not consider myself fully human that would be an insult to my actions, so I assume a hybrid would be a better choice to see myself I suppose. Even if I want to be fully a monster but in this body that I have I cannot be a full monster only figuratively speaking. I doubt my compassion I hate my heart but I am still a selfish creature that adores the attention I receive with my bloody actions in the fields. It is time to teach a student of how reality works in **_**this**_** universe. I am content with my life; I can feel satisfied with my choice of having an apprentice. **

**-The smiling monster**

It wasn't unusual when time passed and peace was an old tale. In the deep streets of the Village Hidden in the Mist there was a small bundle in the corner of the street. It was just an infant lost and cold and dying. There was no hero that bore his name out loud. The misty climate took care of the weaklings and captured them. Luckily this infant was rescued and taken away from Mist. But it was also taken away from this life and universe. Was it justice to allow this infant death so quickly? Or was it plain sad that it was abandoned so fast? The body was hallowed and one less weak soul was gone. It became another day as the people of this village grew with hate and cruelty. As the day wore on one child that was pale and alone wandered the streets. He only had the clothes on his back and a name. This was enough for him. It was too common to see young children fending for themselves. Spiky black unkempt hair, pale skinny body running through the streets, it was just too common. The people here didn't take notice that soon his name would be known for generations. Only one man knew what would become of him. In the safe shadows he left the boy survive another day without him, because he was interested in his progress and with that he allowed the little boy's small silhouette fade away in the dirty streets of Mist.

In the cold shadows the same boy who we knew grew up a man more twisted as the days progressed. His rich red inferno hair was keep hidden for good reasons. In the bare streets of another shinobi village made him take precaution if case they were smart enough to realize they were harboring a missing-nin from Konoha. He was only known for his sadistic ways of "murder" and his tucked in inferno hair. He was worth a heap of money for his capture or death, but that was to be expected from a missing –nin. Konoha more than anything wanted him dead for disgracing his village and knowledge he still had from them. Taking in the precautions he still couldn't help but feel…flattered that they wanted him dead; it almost made him feel like home. _Oh the__nostalgia_… he couldn't help but suppress the laughter that wanted to invade his lips.

His hands were in his pockets as he started to go down memory lane. The years that went by during his training were hard and very liberating. Because now he knew what his body could handle, he never admitted it to his old shadow but he was grateful for his training. But just as he thought of his old mentor he frowned at his present problem. His old shadow that once taught him was gone planning to create another student. That man was planning for something bigger than world domination he wanted almost something more sinister. During those days Benjirou never asked the man what he wanted he just listened to his training sessions and took in some assassinations to better his honed skills. And as Benjirou grew stronger he thought that maybe he would find something more after his training. However plans changed and soon he was unnecessary. Benjirou knew the reason why he wouldn't be useful to that shadow anymore. Though he was dark enough in the heart he didn't acquire the right blood limit. Instead he was born without any special blood limit to begin with which made him useless and that my dear friend infuriated him. He was never in the position where he was unwanted he had the tools and the right frame to be wanted. But in this case he was unwanted by his mentor.

Though he loathed his birth home he was at least was welcomed. He was shoved into in unfamiliar territory that led him to believe that survival was a top priority. Now in this world he grew up again made him to be a monster again. He didn't mind cold blood murders, he understood them. There was still reason underneath them but in this life he was pushed away by the shadow that understood _him_. He wanted to trade in the small emotion that quietly made him content with that old shadow. Because he knew how emotions could break a person even a monster. For once he felt not completely alone and now since his blood denied that factor that his old mentor needed and he was thrown away because of it. He was in no way broken but he became just an unnecessary object lying around. He gritted him teeth and his knuckles were white from the force he gave them. He hated that he got comfortable, he wasn't used to it and he hated that he felt jealous for this unknown presence that would take away his mentor. But the more he thought about it he loathed his mentor for throwing him away. His spit in the ground in disgust, he absolutely hated his mentor right now. So then he pushed back his remaining emotions back and began to work out his new plan to save this human race. And in his plan it required an apprentice that would willingly follow his philosophy whole heartily and a few civil wars in between. _After all change required some sacrifices_.

In the streets of the Mist village there was a comfortable silence as the people were plagued with the mist. It covered the sceneries and the people's moods. His footing was silent because he just wanted to take in the mist, the people and the possibilities he could endure here. He no longer wore that wretched forehead protector since he knew he never belonged there. There was no reason to brand himself of his past's job. It was great to just explore many lands this world had to offer. And in Mist he was happy to learn more about how they trained their Shinobi and to see how different it was from Konoha. It was very exciting to just explore his mind and cultural difference some people had in this region. It was drastic per say but it was different than Konoha.

He tucked in his shirt more as a small shower fell down in the village. This landscape was very refreshing than the usual sunshine swept his old memories in the land of fire. His hood was still over his shoulders since he wanted to feel the water drop on his face, the water was cold and sparked something inside his mind and body. Things were going to change for the better, he just knew it.

**It was….human nature, a genetic trait that indescribable feeling… it was this intense action that resurfaced in my own mind. I have craved an attention of some sorts to believe in something **_**bigger**_** than humanity. War was not coming fast enough but the civil wars raging in Mist did. I can understand why people with my genetic make-up (**_**people with no blood limit**_**) believe that those with extra abilities are dangerous. They can be, but it was this gut feeling that they all shared made them all…**_**snap**_**. They were bounded by this clear invisible force of wanting to purify/ cleanse this universe from **_**those people**_**. Were their actions justified? The monster inside me is very thankful to see the familiar red in the earth's fields. But to see these actions again by them spilling blood, it made me see this world is sinful. There will never be peace, because this race will not allow it. If God created this world and the human race, why did he allow this hatred to run in their vines? Why did he show mercy to the sinners? And is he a silent god that does nothing but watch our disputes? War was done, that era was a tale that would soon come again, cries of shame and destruction would rise when I smile, if god cannot stop this madness then I would find someone who would. If I can't find that one then I would play god for second or two. My lullaby is that rush of feeling that gave me that reason to wake up and do something for that wretched race. I am a hybrid a monster born inside this human form. I am not wrong. **

**-the smiling monster**

_War is the continuation of policy by other means." - Karl von Clausewitz_

Mist was fun; it was exciting to see a completely bloody village in first person. He directed his gaze to the small apartments and stores connecting, there were so many orphans that ran though the streets. With careful movements he looked over to see a young small boy that was in the corner shivering from the light rain. He smiled his curled smile and beckoned the boy when he met his gaze. The black eyes that carefully watched Benjirou's stance were wary but he got up slowly and approached him.

Benjirou laid softly one hand to the little boy's head; "Are you satisfied with humanity?" the little boy narrowed his eyes at the young man but didn't agree. Benjirou laughed softly, "Me too."

He took his hand away from the little boy and started to walk away leaving a confused boy alone in the rain. He kept walking away but he was pleased to see curiosity in the little boy's eyes. Small little splashed that kept following him made him aware that he was being followed, he threw a loaf of bread and heard a soft grunt before he kept walking away. This would take time, making a bond with his future apprentice needed to be strong and right now he was more than willing to stay in Mist. It would be all worth it if the small young boy was naïve and listened to every single word he would preach. And he was right it took just a few more meetings before he got a name out of the little boy's voice.

He was currently sitting down a random bench in a park the misty air was thick but the birds still dutifully sang to proclaim morning had arrived. With his cloak still hiding his locks and eyes the little boy wasn't sure if he was sleeping. But he reasoned that he would not hurt him so he called him softly. He heard the same laughter that made him want to step back but he kept his facial expression the same, "Are you afraid of me?" the man asked.

The small little boy didn't dare look at him but pass him as he answered, "No." but he knew well enough that they both knew he was lying. The small boy was still wary but he pushed that thought to learn a little more about the man we know as Benjirou.

Life in Mist had made the little boy sturdy and quick, "Why are you interested in me?" he felt the man shift his weight in the bench, "You aren't from Mist…but you move like…" he softly said the rest, "like a _shinobi_."

There was a pause; "I see myself in you." the cloaked man smiled inside the hood. He had half a loaf of bread, "Where does your future lie _hmmm_…in the dirty streets?" he pointed vaguely around, "Or something_ else_?"

The little boy glared, "_As if!_" he walked over to the opposite side of the bench, "I'll show the world what _I _can do as a _shinobi_." He was very confident of his future being more than a helpless orphan and civilian.

Benjirou was now amused, "And how do you plan to accomplish that?" he was getting more interested in the small boy and wanted to know what the small boy wanted to accomplish in this world. Especially since he was born from blood and chaos, he leaned back into the bench and watched the small boy proclaim his future.

The little boys smiled and revealed razor sharp shark teeth; "By_ you_ teaching me of course." he then quickly took the loaf of bread and took a nibble. When he was done he started to talk again, "People will soon know of Momochi, Zabuza!"

Benjirou only smiled in return, because he knew he was right after all. People _would_ soon know of _his_ new student.

…

The days rolled by as Benjirou kept instructing his apprentice of his ways in battle, and just like his old memories of his past mind said Zabuza was a natural. The shinobi instinct was rather embedded in him that it was second nature. Benjirou was very pleased in him mind the way Zabuza climbed the ranks. The boy soon grew out and created his own name and made it in the bingo book just like his master. His master did tell him about being carful around his village in case someone would learn about his master's whereabouts. He was obedient and never talked about him when he roamed the misty streets. His master warned him about the politics being a cause why the world went round and killed many innocent people. Being weak was not an option; it was the very foundation on why corruption thrived. Zabuza grew around the deprived and understood who was a lamb and who was in control. With careful displays of natural talent he was soon reined as a powerful individual that would be perfect for the future of Mist.

His name was appropriate with his skills and aura that he gave. He was simply know as, the **Demon of the Hidden Mist**. The world knew him by that name that was given to him by the way he presented himself to the world. He was a true example of humanity's darkest forms of evils. He was a Shinobi that was a demon in the field. He was fast and had an aura that screamed to get away. He made his old master proud by his cruelty he displaced in the field, and he made his village proud too. It has been a short few years since he has seen his old master. But he was also comfortable of knowing his old mentor was proud of his accomplishments. Yes, the man was cruel but he made him, _Zabuza_, stronger and more aware how reality worked when it came down to shinobi living in this universe.

The man was strange in a good way for Zabuza he was very stern and taught him the rules of the shinobi way. He never asked about his master's origins, it didn't matter since the man didn't dependent on his old home. He learned quickly enough to never fully rely on his village especially when he did learn some dark secrets of Mist. On the few rare times he encounters his master he told him of what he learned, his master as usual was not surprised. Mutiny has now threatened to collapse Mist's government as groups of nameless shinobi gathered and destroyed and killed within their village. Civil war was very common in these parts that most people learned to adapt and adjust in these battles. This was why his master preached about the instability humans had inherited when created in this world. With one touch and word humans destroyed anything precious in this universe. His role just like his master was to eliminate those that wronged for so long and show the people what they were creating.

It didn't matter what his village thought if they learned where his true alliance was, it was far too late. As he slips back to his uniform he strolls down the streets he grew up and notice a small shivering boy. It was interesting to see a familiar facial expression on that small child. He was weak by the lack of food given to him as he fought to survive in this terrain. His shadow by then loomed over the shivering boy, the snow was picking up slightly as it was more visible. This boy was the definition of lacking a purpose in this world and would soon be crushed unless he found an anchor to stay alive.

He was slightly annoyed at the increase of self-lacking motivators in this life, "pathetic…wasting away and struggling you will die a premature death fast."

It seemed like it was fate for these to still meet. One chance of walking a familiar route had lead for Zabuza meeting and soon collecting this young boy named Yuki, Haku. It was a mystery, a hidden hope as Zabuza saw something in Haku. It was spark, a desire to also preach a thought that made him to listen in to the boy and see what he wanted to say.

The small boy looked up at his tall stature and had the guts to smile openly at his, "Mister…You had the same eyes as me mister." He had the energy to still lean back to look at Zabuza more carefully.

Zabuza studied the boy slowly before deciding to talk to him again, "Come with me if you want a purpose in life but know this: You will belong to only me, all your strengthens, talents and will. You are a tool for me to use on any means."

The little boy only smiled and followed along his new master, as the idea of having a role again in this world made him happy in mind and spirit.

…

By all accounts Benjirou kept busy and created a legend. As news spoiled around the elemental countries of his students' accomplishments he could only simile his curled smile one last time. In the deep jungles of an unknown island he wondered again to find reason why and how he was transported here. His desire to correct the world was still a flame in his heart, but he was also very happy to have others in the shadows to listen and obey his every commands. A shrill echoed the jungle as he smirked to find a young women being chased by giant creatures.

_This is world is only too entertaining_, he thought as he watched the scene play out, "Only the strong survive _honey_…" he whispered out loud.

(5,409 words)

…000…


End file.
